Power Rangers Final Force Episode 19: Useless
by ChibiTaylor
Summary: I feel so bad for not being able to upload frequently because of work, and usually when I get home from work I'm too braindead to write anything. But, I did it! Expect these to be a bit more frequent once summer is over.


No one could sleep that night, how could they? Pyrite turned Rita and Zedd back to their old ways of evil. Any moment things could get worse but the night was surprisingly quiet.  
Draven laughed, "This is almost perfect," he turned to face Pyrite, "If only you didn't let Udonna perform that Spell on Jarrod, we lost one for the price of two."

Pyrite stammered, "I-it was Lothor's fault you know! If he wasn't so preoccupied with the Green Ranger then we would've had him!"

"I say we focus on getting that Green Ranger before we continue, she's a threat," said Lothor, "Either that or we get rid of her Powers."

"That gives me an idea!" said Rita, "Perhaps a monster that could disable the Rangers?" she cackled and held her staff in the air, in a flash of lightning a Monster appeared, "His name is Mindswipe. He can take the Rangers Memories, they'll be left as shells of their former selves, they won't remember anything about themselves."

"Perfect." said Draven, "Send him out immediately!"

The Rangers all warped to the command center. They needed to make sure Divatox and Astronema weren't found by Pyrite or anyone else for that matter.

Mike sighed, "We know he's gonna keep doing this, we need to find a way to neutralize his magic or jam his teleporter. He's too fast and slippery!"  
"Unlikely," said Alpha, "We've tried tracking its signals, it's almost like the energy was made to throw off the scanners like it isn't from the Morphin Grid at all."

"Fine," said Zee, "Then what about his magic?"

"Unlikely," said Alpha, "You can't just remove magic, it doesn't work that way. It seems the best course of action would be to protect the ex villains. Pyrite obviously can't teleport here, if he could then he would've already, so we keep them here until we inevitably defeat Pyrite!"

"I'm… sorry guys," said Dan.

"What?" Mike asked.

"I could've stopped Pyrite from turning Rita and Zedd evil. But I didn't."

"Dan, we were all preoccupied with everything else, it's not your fault." said Madi, "Pyrite is just too smart, we need to stay one step ahead of him!"

"Speak of the devil," said Xenon, "Looks like Pyrite and one of his monsters are going around terrorizing people… doesn't look like he's causing any damage, I still suggest you check it out."

The rangers warped to Pyrite and Mindswipe. Mindswipe was a tall monster with bony fingers and big, pupilless eyes. And they arrived just as he pulled one of his hands out of a random civilian, and afterward, they ran, screaming.

"What the hell did you do?" yelled Zee.

"Oh… you'll see…" said Mindswipe. His voice sounded high pitched and unhinged.

"C' mon, it's Morphin Time!"m yelled Mike, "Final Force Activate!"

The Rangers Morphed and attacked, Pyrite nudged the Monster, "Go for the green one first."

"You got it, boss!" He jumped toward Kass and swiped at her with his claw-like hands, she blocked it with her laser blade but he just laughed, "You left yourself open green girl!" he shoved his hand into Kass's Forehead, he ripped his hand out and took a glowing orb out with it.  
Kass demorphed and immediately screamed, running from the monster, "What's happening? Where am I?"

"Kass, honey? What's wrong? What did he do?" said Madi, grabbing Kass by the shoulders.

Kass pushed her off, "Get off of me! Who are you?" she ran off before Madi could answer.

"K-Kass?" said Madi, tearing up under her helmet.

Mindswiper dug his hand into Madi's head, "You shouldn't let your guard down!" he wagged his finger as he ripped the glowing orb from her head.

Madi demorphed and screamed in fear while running to hide behind some benches.

"We gotta stop whatever he'd doing!" yelled Adam, "Let's use Dino Thunder!"

His remaining teammates nodded and yelled, "Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

Dan drove his Braccio Staff into the ground, making fire rise from a crack, it shot Mindswipe into the air, letting Adam follow up with a slash, but Mindswipe grasped onto Adam's arm and ripped a glowing orb from his head, he demorphed and screamed as he plummeted to the ground.

"I got him!" yelled Mike, "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" he held his hand up, and a gust of air swept Adam up, cushioning his fall.

"Three down, three to go!" cackled Mindswipe.

"Not gonna let that happen!" yelled Zee, "RPM, Get in Gear!" She morphed and pulled out a giant blue bazooka, "Turbo Cannon… FIRE!" She shot a blast of energy at Mindswipe, who jumped above the blast and landed on the cannon.

"Too slow!" he shoved his hand into her head and removed the glowing orb, "C'mere Red!" he said, running toward Mike.

"You're not getting my… head thing…" said Mike, "Ninja Spin!" he morphed into Ninja Steel Red, and inserted the Element Star into his sword, he yelled out, "Element Star, FIRE!" and red hot flame flew from his blade, as the flames died, but there wasn't a trace of Mindswipe anywhere, "What the hell-" Mike felt Mindswipe's hand enter the back of his head.

Mindswipe had 5 of the orbs in his hand, "Now where's the Black Ranger?"

"Right here!" said Dan, "Let's Rocket!" He ran up and slashed at the monster with his Lunar Lance, "Ready for more?" he reached for his Morpher again and yelled, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" He morphed into Mystic Force Green and pointed his Magi Staff at Mindswipe, shooting blasts of Magic.

"Heh, I'll be back for you later Ranger!" Mindswipe teleported off.

"NO!" Yelled Dan, demorphing, he activated the communicator on his Morpher, "Alpha, take us back to the Command Center."

The mind-wiped Rangers were sent to the Command Center and immediately began panicking again.

"Wha, what happened?" said Madi, "What happened to that… thing?"  
"Where the HELL are we?" yelled Zee darting her eyes around, "How the hell did we get here?"  
"You teleported," said Dan.  
"What's that?" said Mike, "A-and who are all these people?"  
Dan rubbed his temples, "Stop asking all these questions!"

"Ay yi yi!" yelled Alpha, "What did that Monster do?"

Dan groaned, "I think he took their memories?"

"WHAT IS THAT?" yelled Dan, pointing at Alpha.

"Well," said Alpha, ignoring the question, "I'll do some diagnostics, perhaps they have some memories left?"

After calming everybody down, Alpha led them into the training room, repurposed for running tests.

Dan paced by the door for what felt like hours, "This is all my fault," he said to himself, "What's wrong with me?"

Alpha walked out, "Unfortunately, the Rangers all forgot everything up until they had their memories removed, not a hint of their old selves are there, Madi and Kass didn't even recognize each other."

"Well, that's… not good." said Xenon, "We can't send them out like this! It'd be like sending a group of civilians out to fight! Dan, you need to find that Monster, quick!"

Dan sighed, "This will be a disaster. But I don't have a choice."

Dan was about to teleport off but Xenon stopped him, "Dan, I know you're self-esteem hasn't exactly been the best recently, but I want you to know… none of this is your fault."

Dan scoffed, "Sure, whatever. I'm heading out."

Dan walked through Angel Grove with his head down, "Man… maybe I'm not cut out to be a Ranger… I mean, what good have I done?" He slumped down on a bench, "God. I'm useless."

Someone sat next to Dan and handed him an iced coffee, "You look down, this usually helps me out." The man had neck length black hair, and wore a green shirt with a black jacket, "My name's Adam."

"Funny, that's my friend's name… wait. Adam Park? Zeo Green?" said Dan.

"And Mighty Morphin Black, and Turbo Green… for a while."

"What are you doing here?" asked Dan.

"I saw what happened to your friends, I'm here to help."

Dan sighed, "I appreciate it, but I gotta do this myself, it's my fault my friends had their memories wiped."

"That's ridiculous!" Said Adam, "You did everything you could, but once that freak returns me and you can work together to stop him and give everyone's memories back!"

"Great." Dan groaned, "because 2 Rangers can handle a Monster who took out 5 Rangers."

Adam sighs, "Well… I think I know a 3rd Ranger who can help us."

Mindswiper teleported to Draven's base, "Now 5 of the Rangers have no idea who they are! The plan worked perfectly!"

"Only five?" Draven hissed, "Why not all of them?"

"The black one caught on to what I was doing quickly, I need some backup."

"Well I suppose I can send out some Slimebots to help," said Pyrite.

"Those weaklings?" Said Zedd, "That would be like sending out an army of paper swans, I'm surprised you never gave them any upgrades."

"Oh, please," Pyrite scoffed, "my Slimebots are fine."

Zedd aimed his staff at one and said, "Watch this." He pumped the Slimebot full of magic, it's silver exoskeleton turned gold, while the green slime within turned metallic and opaque.

Pyrite stared in awe, but brushed it off and said, "well I suppose it's nice… go ahead and do this to all of them, if you must."

"One more thing…" said Draven. He grabbed the bag Mindswiper kept the Memories in and pulled out Mike's he shot a small cloud of dark energy into it before returning it to the bag.

"What was that?" Mindswiper questioned.

"Consider it… a backup plan, just in case. Now, what are you waiting for? Go steal more memories!"

Mindswiper appeared behind the Black Rangers, "Surprise!" he yelled, lunging at the Rangers. He shoved his hands right next to Dan's face, but Dan caught them before they could get inside.

"Adam, Help!" Yelled Dan, struggling.

Adam nodded and yelled, It's Morphin Time!" he connected the 2 parts of his Zeonizer together and said, "Zeo Ranger IV, GREEN!"

Adam stabbed his laser blade into the side of Mindswiper, Adam got up and said, "Final Force Activate!"

"Oh, good! A challenge!" Said Mindswipe, "Z-Slimebots!"  
A group of Zedd's upgraded Slimebots appeared and ran toward the Rangers, Dan instinctively kicked one in the head and it didn't react, "Uhh, that's not right," the Slimebot grabbed Dan by the collar and threw him, Adam caught him.

"I'm assuming they don't usually hit that hard?" said Adam.

"How'd ya know?" said Dan sarcastically.

Just then 2 Slimebots snuck up on the Rangers from behind, and grabbed them, Mindswiper slowly walked up to them, cackling, "It's over, I win! And the best part? I can take the memories of 2 Rangers, and then the World!"

"That's what you think, freak!" came a voice from behind the Rangers, he ran up to Mindswiper and kicked him while doing a backflip, he got into a fighting stance and said, "Bring it."

"Who are you?" Mindswiper demanded.

"Zack Taylor, the original Black Ranger," he pulled out a silver Morpher and yelled, "It's Morphin' Time! Mastodon!"

"Just had to show off eh Zack?" said Adam, putting a hand on Zack's shoulder.  
Zack scoffed, "C' mon man, you know me!"

"Whatever," said Mindswiper, "I think I'll hold off from stealing your memories."  
"What?" Dan laughed, "Did you finally realize what you're up against?"  
"No…," said Mindswiper, he began to chuckle and it turned into a maniacal laugh, "I'm going to KILL ALL OF YOU!"

"Gonna be honest, that's the first time I heard that one," said Zack, "C' mon, let's take him down!"

Zack held his Power Axe like a gun and shot bullets in circles, taking out a few Z Slimebots. Meanwhile, Mindwiper rushed toward Dan, who slashed at him with his Axe. Mindswiper slowly turned his head to Dan and said, "I'm gonna make you forget how to BREATHE!"  
Not on my watch, Dan threw his Axe into the air and tapped his Morpher, and yelled, "Let's Rocket!" and Morphed into the Black Space Ranger, he caught his Axe which turned into the Lunar Lance. He stabbed Mindswiper with his Lance, then followed up with a slash, which pierced the bag holding everyone's memories. They all flew out and returned to their rightful owners.

"NO!" screamed Mindswiper, "All that hard work, wasted!"

"Well, now I'm gonna waste you!" Said Dan. Zack and Adam jumped above Dan and Both Slashed at Mindswiper, who began sparking. Dan Morphed back into Final Force Black, and swiped his Morpher, yelling, "Legendary Black Ranger SLASH!" He along with versions of every Black Ranger charged at the Monster, attacking from every angle.

Mindswiper fell to his knees and yelled, "YOU WON'T FORGET THIS!" before exploding.

The rest of Dan's team ran up to the battlefield, already Morphed, but stopped when they saw no monster.

"Aww did we miss it?" Groaned Kass.

Mike jokingly punched Dan in the arm, "What? Couldn't save some Monster for us?"

Dan chuckled and said, "Sorry, sorry…"

"Oh my god!" Said Madi, "Zack Taylor AND Adam Park? This is so cool!"

Zack said, "Well, it was nice to meet all of you, but since the Monster is gone, I think I oughta go."

"Me too," said Adam, "We aren't as young as we used to be."

"Hey wait…" said Dan, "Adam, you used to be a Turbo Ranger, right?"

"Well… yeah." Adam responded.

"Do you know where Divatox is?"

Adam sighed, "Unfortunately… no… but I know someone who might," he pulled out a notepad and scribbled down an address, he ripped the paper out and handed it to Mike, "His name is Justin Stewart, I was told that he was the last to make contact with Divatox. He should have a general idea of where he is."  
Mike pocketed the note, "Thanks, Adam, we finally have something Pyrite doesn't! This is great!"  
"Good luck, all of you," said Zack, "What was it Zordon always said?"  
Adam chuckled, "May the Power protect all of you. And Dan," said Adam, "Stop beating yourself up."  
Dan smiled and said, "Thanks."

And so, the Rangers returned home, finally able to rest easily… or so they think…


End file.
